The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as "Sherrill Delight" and, more particularly, to a peach tree which produces clingstone fruit which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately May 1 through May 5 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California and which are highly colored and of good quality.
The discovery and development of new varieties of early ripening fruit trees in an endeavor of potentially considerable commercial significance. This potential is, however, frequently unrealized due to the multifarious criteria by which new varieties may be judged and the unlikely possibility that any single new variety will possess sufficient merit relative thereto to become successful commercially.
Two commercially successful, early ripening peach trees are the "Goldcrest" peach tree (Unpatented) and the "Queencrest" peach tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,025) which ripen respectively in late Apr. and early May in the San Joaquin Valley of central California. The variety of the present invention is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it bears fruit ripening between these two known varieties and possessing very good flavor while having a superior, more intense skin coloration.